European patent applications 12199119.4, 13190062.3 and 13190063.1, and U.S. provisional application 61/740,535 relate to the use of organic sunscreens/UV filter compounds in liquid fuel compositions. In particular, European patent applications 13190062.3 and 12199119.4 relate to the use of organic sunscreens/UV filter compounds to modify the ignition delay and/or increase the cetane number and/or modify the burn period and/or modify the peak pressure in diesel fuel compositions. European patent application 13190063.1 and U.S. provisional application 61/740,535 relate to the use of organic sunscreens/UV filter compounds in gasoline fuel compositions for providing benefits such as increased flame speed, improved power output and improved acceleration performance.
While organic UV filter/absorber compounds can provide the above-mentioned performance benefits, it is recognized that there can be stability issues around the inclusion of organic UV filter/absorber compounds in liquid fuel compositions and/or in additive packages/blends for use in liquid fuel compositions. It is therefore desirable to provide improvements in the stability properties, particularly at lower temperatures, of liquid fuel compositions and additive packages/blends containing such UV filter compounds. Low temperature stability properties of fuels can be assessed by standard methods such as cloud points, pour points, CFPP (cold filter plugging point), filterability tests, storage stability tests and visual inspection.